


A Need For Sleep

by Sherlock1110



Series: A Need For… [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Hand Job, Kneeling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Sub Sherlock, Submission, Vibrator, dildo, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;<br/>Can I get Sherlock on his knees, with a ring gag, drooling and humiliated, but focused only on serving John as best he can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock had been knelt in their front room for hours and he'd been tiring for a while. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered until John had finished with his orgasms.

Each night was the same, but different. Sherlock had to be on his knees waiting for John when he got back from work. If he wasn't, he was punished and he never liked John's punishments. They were creative and not necessarily painful. The odd spanking was enjoyable. The cane was not.

He'd wait there wondering how many orgasms John would want that night and distantly hoping he'd be allowed to get off too. He didn't care though, as long as John was happy. When John was happy, he was happy, and when John was happy subspace was a much better place.

“3,” was the number John had declared as he entered the flat that night. It was the first thing he said as he entered the room. He'd walked straight to the kneeling man and taken the presented ring gag, kissing him softly before doing it up, stretching his lips wide.

Today was Tuesday and on a Tuesday Sherlock would be gagged with the ring until John was finished, despite how long that was going to take, Sherlock would endure.

Like now, John had come twice already and was now walking around the kneeling figure stroking himself. It had been an hour since his last spice of pleasure and all that time Sherlock had been knelt with a vibrator inside him, filling him up, pressing his walls out, nudging at the little bundle of nerves on every other vibration. It was long enough and poking out of him that if Sherlock knelt down to rest on his heels, which he was allowed to do, the vibrating dildo would push further inside of him and then he would grunt and make a lot of noise, which he wasn't allowed to do.

His aching arms stayed behind his head, one wanting to jerk at his cock as coming untouched for the younger man was practically impossible. It didn't matter how many games the doctor played with him, how many different toys went up his arse or tugged at his nipples, touch was needed for his full on pleasure. John used that to his advantage. The other hand wanted to wipe the drool leaking around the gag. He knew either option was futile. He knew John liked the drool. He said it made him look even hotter. Sherlock couldn't think why, he must look a mess. John had come down his throat twice and although he could full throat the older man without a problem, he struggled to swallow when the only thing he could do was watch his doctor pace.

The kneeling man let out a broken whimper when the dildo's position shifted and changed. It did it on its own. There was no pattern of recurring vibrations, they were all random and all caught him off guard. In turn, this tired him out more thoroughly than just a constant buzz.

John watched his boy. He was trembling now. He'd never been this good before, but he was so far in subspace he doubted the poor man could do anything but float in his little bubble, unaffected by the world around him except his lover. His lover was all that mattered.

“Shall we play with the riding crop, boy?” He teased. He knew his sub was tiring. It wouldn't be long before he collapsed completely, almost definitely landing on his painfully hard cock. He didn't want that to happen. He had been good this week, not causing much havoc at The Yard. Making him collapse and think he's done wrong will more than likely force him into sub drop.

His sub didn't look too pleased by the idea of the crop, but he nodded all the same, determined not to come across unenthusiastic to his Dom. He was obviously too far under to really recognise the tease in John's tone, or realise that one stroke of the crop would have him head over heels and face first into the floor.

Taking him by surprise, he pushed his cock through the little ring and into Sherlock's mouth. The kneeling figure didn't even gag as his tired tongue licked with practiced perfection.

“I'll come quickly, pet. Then you can have your turn.”

The detective's eyes flickered up to meet his Dom's and John had been right. His third orgasm of the night, although slightly less impressive than earlier, was just as fast coming on as he had said it was. He tugged on Sherlock's curls as he finished and he swallowed everything.

He let his boy lick him clean and then pulled out, thoroughly sated. He knew he had to be quick, three orgasms had taken their toll on the older man and his pet deserved a reward.

He dropped to his knees. “Relax, 'Lock.” Sherlock's head fell forward to rest on the doctor's shoulder, with a big shudder. “You've been brilliant tonight. My perfect, brilliant, beautiful boy. You can come whenever you want.”

With that, he reached between his sub's legs and lightly grasped his purple member, stroking softly.

Sherlock came with a grunt almost immediately all over John's hand and the doctor moved to unbuckle the gag to help him breathe through the after effects and work the steady ache out of his jaw.

When Sherlock was well spent and able to hold himself up, John moved him around so he could lean against the arm of the chair and slowly removed the vibrator. He'd done a good job tonight. He didn't want him to think he was being punished by letting him get hard again when he was still so sensitive. He doubted he could come again anyway. He had been so focused on what he wanted, completely ignoring his own pleasure.

He massaged the now gaping flesh around his hole and expected some form of protest or a noise of some sort, even an incoherent moan, but there was nothing.

“'Lock?”

Turned out Sherlock was asleep, mouth open slightly against the arm of the chair. It didn't matter how tired he was himself, he had to get his well-behaved pet to bed so he scooped him up and carried him through. Sherlock didn't even stir as he was deposited on the bed and John discarded his jumper and trousers before climbing in next to him and holding him tight. It was going to be a long time before either of them could do anything productive.


End file.
